Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends
by Navek
Summary: Ezekiel Hudson. Cassandra Slade. Jeremiah Trotter. These are just three of many duelists seeking to make their mark in history. Amd with the National Championships in New York only a month away, they'll have to face many skilled duelists seeking victory and fame. No magic! No time travel! Just good old fashion professional dueling! Accepting OCs!


**Author's Note 1: I know, yet another story! But goddamn it, watching Arc-V has reignited my love for Yu-Gi-Oh! I own nothing except my OCs!**

 _Duel Monsters. A game that challenges the mental capabilities, adaptability and luck of those who play. Fifteen years ago, in celebration of the anniversary, Konami, Icarus Software and Trotter Motors collaborated and brought the game to a new level with two ground-breaking inventions: The Duel Pad and the Duel Runner._

 _Using AR Vision (provided by a Duel Gazer), the Duel Pad allows duelist to battle anywhere at anytime. Given to the first 150 participates at the anniversary tournament, the Duel Pad quickly gained momentum. And being sold at low price made the Pad accessible to nearly anyone._

 _And for those willing to give their all for the game, the Duel Runners brought the dueling to a new level by combining AR vision with high-speed CPU driven vehicles._

 _These revolutionary devices brought Duel Monsters to a new level of popularity, the Dueling League eventually receiving the same accolades as the NFL, MLB and NASCAR._

 _And like any sport, there are players whose skills are so great they live on as legends!_

 _Duel 1: Heroic Exhibition!_

In the city that never sleeps, a young woman was walking through the crowds, illuminated by the neon billboards and street lights. She was in her early twenties with short black hair, fair complexion, a purple zipped up sweater the same color as her eyes, long jeans and red & white tennis shoes. A red backpack was on her back and a black duffel bag draped over her shoulders. Deciding to stop for diner, she entered a nearby Pizza Joint/Bar called Al's and saw their was a decent crowd. The woman then sat at the bar and placed her bags on the side. "Can I get a coke over here?"

"Sure thing, lady." The bar tender replied, fetching the glass and ice.

"Just came into to town?" The woman turned and saw a dirty-blond man slightly older than her sitting a seat down from her right. He was wearing a black western-styled vest with a short-sleeved red buttoned shirt, long black jeans and combat boots.

"What gave it away?" She joked.

"Aside from the bags, you look like you just got off a long flight." He said before taking a sip of his beer. "Name's Jeremiah by the way."

"I'm Cassandra." The girl answered as her drink arrived.

"Hey, look it's starting!" A random patron exclaimed, making Cassandra and Jeremiah turn their attention towards the TV in the dining area.

"Hello, New York!" A short black-haired woman in a flashy purple business suit exclaimed into her microphone. "And welcome to what's sure to be another exciting night of dueling here in Belmont Park!"

The crowds in the converted Riding Duel track were getting anxious as the broadcast began, streaming live to TV and online feeds all over the state. "I'm your Master of Ceremonies, Natalie Cromwell! And today we're bringing you an exhibition match with our current champion! Give a round of applause for the three-time New York State Champion...Alexander Allen!"

The spotlights shined on a fit man in this late twenties with buzz cut black hair, tan skin, a crimson red cut off shirt, long jeans and combat boots. His crimson Duel Runner had a roman armor theme to it along with his helmet and duel gauntlet.

"And here's the challenger, a rising star from Soho, New Jersey! Ezekiel Hudson!" The spotlight shined on a nearby entrance and an streamlined emerald duel runner (with a logo for Hudson Motors) blasted through. The rider was a scrawny young man wearing a black t-shirt, jean shorts, black fingerless gloves, a green duel gauntlet and matching helmet with a blue visor. He had scruffy brown hair, slightly tan skin and green eyes. He stopped his runner near his opponent and held his hand out.

"Name's Zeke. It's a honor to duel you." He said with a friendly smile. Alexander gave his own smile and shook his hand.

"Give it your all kid."

"I always do." Zeke said as his opponent slid his red visor down.

"And to decide who goes first, let's flip a coin!" On the massive computer screen behind the Natalie showed a holographic coin with Dark Magician on one side and Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the other.

"I call heads!" Alexander exclaimed. Natalie nodded and pressed a button on her wrist, letting holographic coin flip and land...on tails!

"It's tails! And the Challenger Ezekiel goes first! So let's get ready to duel!"

 **AR Vision Link Established.**

 **Audience Link Established.**

With visors and Duel gazers in the entire arena activated, allowing the Augmented Reality to take effect. An AR image of a countdown began and the audience started counting down.

"3, 2, 1!"

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!" Zeke and Alexander yelled, reeving up their duel runners and blasting off.

 **Alexander's LP: 8000**

 **Zeke's LP: 8000**

"To start, I set a monster and a card. That'll be all for now." Zeke said, placing the set monster and card before they faded.

 **Zeke's Hand: 3**

"My turn!" Alexander said, starting his turn.

 **Alexander's Hand: 6**

"I activated my spell card, _Reinforcement of the Army_ , letting me add one Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from my deck to my hand." The champ did just that, adding a _Heroic Challenger - Double Lance_ to his hand. "And since you have a monster on the field and I don't, I can special summon _Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd!"_

Out of a blue summon portal came a warrior with spiky purple armor and a large halberd in place of his left arm. (LV. 4, ATK: 1800)

"Then I normal summon Heroic Challenger - Double Lance!" Another warrior appeared, this one with white and blue armor and a lance in each hand. (LV. 4, ATK: 1700) "And now I activate his effe...

"Gonna stop you right there!" Zeke interrupted, sliding his duel runner and tapping a card on his screen, the trap flipping up. "I activate my trap card, _Breakthrough Skill_ , negating your Double Lance's effect until the end of this turn!"

Alexander chuckled even as Double Lance was covered in a red aura. "Then I'll just go on the offensive and attack your set monster with Assault Halberd! By the way, he does piercing damage."

'Crap.' Zeke thought to himself as his face-down _Morphtronic Videon_ (which was in the form of a video camera) was flipped up (LV. 4, DEF: 1000) and sliced in half.

 **Zeke's LP: 8000 - 7200**

"And Double Lance goes in for a direct attack!" The dual-wielding monster flew forward and sliced at Zeke's Duel Runner, making the younger duelist fall behind with Alexander passing him.

 **Zeke's LP: 7200 - 5500**

"As expected of the champ, 2500 damage in his first turn!" Natalie proclaimed, the crowd chanting Alexander's name.

"And on my Main Phase 2, I'll use my two Level 4 monsters to construct the Overlay Network!" The two Heroic Challengers turned into light brown energy and combined into a swirling red vortex in front of Alexander's runner. "I Xyz summon _Heroic Champion - Gandiva_!"

Out of the vortex came a warrior wearing black & yellow armor, a bow strapped onto it's left arm and riding on top an armored horse. (Rank 4, ATK: 2100) As soon as the monster was summoned, Zeke quickly looked over the info on the card and a plan started to formulate in his mind.

"And I'll end my turn by setting a card. Your move, kid."

 **Alexander's Hand: 3**

"Gladly." Zeke replied, drawing his next card.

 **Zeke's Hand: 4**

"First off, I activate Breakthrough Skill from my grave, banishing it and negating Gandiva's effect!" He did just that, a grave portal shooting out a red blast and consuming the Xyz monster. "Then I activate my _Morphtronic Accelerator_ spell card!" The advanced-looking engine from card's artwork manifested next the Jersey rider. "First I select a card on my opponent's field, shuffle a Morphtronic monster from my hand back into my deck, destroy the selected card and draw one card. And I choose your face-down card!"

Zeke selected the _Morphtronic Boarden_ in his hand, shuffled it into his deck and drew a card. As this happened, the accelerator fired an energy blast and destroyed Alexander's set _Bottomless Trap Hole_.

"I summon _Morphtronic Celfon_!" Out came a yellow cellphone-themed monster. (LV. 1, ATK: 100)

"Oh boy folks, in Duel Monsters, a low ATK usually means that monster has one hell of an effect!" Natalie announced.

"You're correct, madam! Celfon's attack position effect lets me roll a dice, letting me draw the same amount and summoning one Level 4 or lower Morphtronic monster before shuffling the rest back into my deck." On the screen, a dice rolled and synched up with numbers dialing up on Celfon. The result was a five, letting Zeke reveal them ( _Morphtronic Accelerator, Fiendish Chain, Morphtronic Boomboxen, Mirror Force_ and _Morphtronic Scopen_ ). "I special summon the tuner monster Morphtronic Scopen!"

An anthropomorphic microscope appeared on the field (LV. 3, ATK: 800) as Zeke shuffled the other four cards back into his deck. "And I use Scopen's eff, letting me special summon a Level 4 Morphtronic monster from my hand. So come on out, Morphtronic Videon!"

The similar sight of the monster was now in a humanoid shape (LV. 4, ATK: 1000). "Now get ready for the big time! I tune my Level 4 Videon with my Level 3 Scopen!" The two monsters flew ahead, Scopen transforming into three green synchro gates and encompassing Videon, who in turn turned transparent with four stars. Three more stars appeared, aligning into seven stars before a green pillar of light erupted.

"I synchro summon my ace monster! _Power Tool Dragon_!" Out of the light came a yellow mechanical dragon with sliver limbs, four yellow wings, red eyes, a blue shovel on it's right hand and a green screwdriver on it's left hand. (LV. 7, ATK: 2300)

Seeing this monster made the crowd cheer. "Looks like the challenger is ready to make a comeback!"

"I then use PT's effect. I select three equip spells from my deck, and you randomly select one of them to add to my hand while the others are shuffled back into my deck." He picked the three cards and three large face-down cards appeared in front of Alexander. Unbeknownst to the Heroic duelist, the three cards were copies of _Double Tool C &D_.

"I pick the one on the left." And with that, the other two Double Tools were shuffled back into Zeke's deck and he added the selected one into his hand.

"I'll equip Power Tool Dragon with Double Tool C&D!" The shovel was replaced with a red buzzsaw and the screwdriver was replaced with a green drill. The card then increased the Machine-type dragon's ATK by 1000. (ATK: 2300 - 3300). "Power Tool, take out Gandiva!"

The green drill started spinning as the mechanical beast lunged forward, stabbing the horse-ridding monster through the chest and destroying it. The resulting lose in life points made Alexander's runner wobble a bit before fixing his alignment.

 **Alexander's LP: 8000 - 6800**

"Celfon, direct attack!" The cellphone monster unleashed a small torrent of date that the champion simply shrugged off.

 **Alexander's LP: 6800 - 6700**

"I'll end my turn with that." Zeke stated.

 **Zeke's Hand: 1**

'Hmph. Nice move kid.' Alexander thought to himself as he drew his next card and noticed Power Tool Dragon's attack points lower back to 2300.

 **Alexander's Hand: 4**

"I set a monster and activate _Swords of Revealing Light_!" A set monster appeared and disappeared before three swords of light appeared and surrounded Zeke with an interconnecting energy tether.

'And there goes my next three battle phases.' Zeke thought to himself as his opponent ended his turn and he started his, Power Tool Dragon's ATK re-increasing to 3300.

 **Alexander's Hand: 2**

 **Zeke's Hand: 2**

"I activate Power Tool's effect!" Once again, the scrawny duelist selected three equip cards (two copies of Double Tool C&D and one _United We Stand_ ).

"I pick the one of left." Alexander stated, Zeke adding another Double Tool to his hand and shuffling the other cards back into his deck.

"Now I activate Celfon's effect." This time the number rolled & dialed was a two and the Morphtronic Duelist revealed another Morphtronic Accelerator and _Morphtronic Radion_. "I special summon Morphtronic Radion!" Another appliance-based monster appeared on the field, this one spinning around headphones as a weapon. (LV. 4, ATK: 1000) "And Radion's attack position effect gives all Morphtronic monsters an 800 ATK boost." Radion's attack increased to 1800 and Celfon's increased to 900. "I then equip Radion with my 2nd Double Tool!"

Radion's arms transformed into the drill and buzzsaw. (ATK: 1800 - 2800)

"Looks like we have a lock, folks! With two Double Tools in play, Alexander won't be able to select an attack on either of Ezekiel's monsters!" Natalie stated as the two reached the starting line again.

"I set a card and end my turn."

 **Zeke's Hand: 1**

"Don't think that lock will keep you safe from me!" Alexander proclaimed as he started his turn.

 **Alexander's Hand: 3**

"I tribute my set Double Lance to tribute summon _Heroic Challenger - War Hammer_!" The set card transformed into a multi-colored summon portal. And out of the portal came a powerful looking monster with mostly cobalt armor and a large hammer in both his hands. (LV. 6, ATK: 2100). "I then use _Mystical Space Typhoon_ to destroy Radion's Double Tool!"

The famous Quick-Play spell appeared on the field and destroyed one of Zeke's equip spells, breaking his lock. "Next I activate _Card of Demise_ , letting me draw until I have three cards in hand. But I can't special summon this turn and I have to discard my entire hand during my end phase." He then drew three cards and accelerated his runner.

"Then I use the spell _Heroic Chance_ , doubling my War Hammer's ATK until the end of my turn!"

War Hammer let out a powerful roar as lightning gathered around him. (ATK: 2100 - 4200)

"Oh snap." Zeke said to himself.

"War Hammer! Attack Power Tool Dragon!" Alexander ordered and his warrior did just that, attacking the yellow pseudo-dragon who in turn tried to block with the buzzsaw.

"Power Tool's effect let's it survive destruction at the cost of one of it's equip spell." The Double Tool glowed and took the front of War Hammer's attack, forcing Zeke to realign himself as he took damage.

 **Zeke's LP: 5500 - 3600**

"And with these two set cards, I'll end my turn." Alexander stated as War Hammer's ATK returned to normal.

 **Alexander's Hand: 0**

"My turn!" Zeke said, drawing another card.

 **Zeke's Hand: 2**

"I activate Power Tool's effect again."

"Not gonna happen!" Alexander said as he activated his trap card. "Go _Fiendish Chain_!" Several chains appeared and surrounded the ace monster.

"Ooo, with Fiendish Chain in play, not only is Power Tool Dragon's effect negated but it can't attack or switch battle positions!" Natalie explained, making the crowd cheered at their champion's turn around.

A roll of sweat rolled down Zeke's face as he activated Morphtronic Celfon's effect, dialing up a four and revealing _Mage Power, Nutrient Z, Morphtronic Boomboxen_ and Morphtronic Celfon. "I special summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in defense position!" A new monster shaped like a boom box appeared on the field with a blue aura around it. (LV. 4, DEF: 400). "Then I switch Radion and Celfon to defense position, Radion's DEF effect kicking in and giving all Morphtronic monsters an additional 800 DEF."

The Morphtronic monsters shifted into their appliance forms, Radion transforming into a radio and Celfon transforming into a cellphone. The three monster's DEF raised to 1900, 1100 and 1400 respectively.

"I also set a monster and end my turn!"

 **Zeke's Hand: 1**

 **Alexander's Hand: 1**

"I activate my next face down, and one I'm sure you're familiar with, Zeke!" Alexander stated and activated his own Breakthrough Skill. "And I use it to negate Boomboxen's effect." Just like before Boomboxen was covered in a red aura, signalling his negated effect. "Next I summon _Heroic Challenger - Extra Sword_!" A new warrior appeared, this one clad in green  & sliver armor and a sword in each hand. (LV. 4, ATK: 1000)

"Time to kick it up a notch!" Alexander yelled as he drove towards his opponent. "First I'll have War Hammer destroy Radion!" The tall warrior roared and destroyed the radio monster with a mighty swing. "And now War Hammer's effect activates, equipping any monster he destroys to himself and gains their ATK power." A spiritual version of Radion appeared and was sucked into the massive hammer, raising War Hammer's ATK to 3100 and lowering the defense of the other two Morphtronic monsters. "Extra Sword, attack Celfon!"

With two swings, the cellphone monster was destroyed. "I end my turn with that."

 **Alexander's Hand: 0**

"My turn!" Zeke said, drawing his next card.

 **Zeke's Hand: 2**

"I summon Morphtronic Scopen!" Another anthropomorphic microscope appeared on the field. (LV. 3, ATK: 800). "Then I flip summon Morphtronic Boomboxen." A second Boomboxen flipped up and transformed into its humanoid form. (LV. 4, ATK: 1200) "Now I tune my attack position Boomboxen with my Scopen!"

Once again, the two monsters flew ahead, turning into seven stars in three synchro gates. The light exploded into a pillar once again.

"I synchro summon _Dark Strike Fighter_!" Out of the portal came a fighter plane-themed monster with brown metal. (LV. 7, ATK: 2600). The crowd started to cheer at this. For the longest time, Dark Strike Fighter had been banned from any official duel. But thanks to some recent rewording and reprinting, the famous synchro monster was now legal to use again.

'Sorry about this PT.' Zeke thought to himself before going on with next move. "I activate Dark Strike Fighter's effect! By tributing one of my monsters, I can inflict 200 damage for each of level. And the monster I'm sacrificing is my Power Tool Dragon!"

The yellow & silver monster broke out of the Fiendish Chains and transformed into seven stars that were loaded into Dark Strike Fighter. The fighter-themed machine flew upwards and brought its arms together, the armor opening to reveal seven missiles each. The missiles launched, maneuvering past his Heroic Challengers and blasting Alexander until he zoomed past the impact smoke.

 **Alexander's LP: 6700 - 5300**

"And while I can't attack this turn, I equip Strike Fighter with Mage Power, giving him 500 ATK for each card in my Spell & Trap zone!" Green energy flowed from Mage Power and Zeke's set card and into Dark Strike Fighter, raising his ATK to 3600. "I end my turn." And with that, the Swords of Revealing Light finally faded.

 **Zeke's Hand: 0**

Alexander started his turn and drew his next card. And what he saw made the champion smirk. "Final Turn!"

 **Alexander's Hand: 1**

"What?!" Zeke yelled as the crowd held their breath.

"Looks like it's over folks! Alexander's declared that this is the last turn for this match!"

"I summon another Heroic Challenger - Double Lance!" And another blue & silver clad warrior appeared on the field. (LV. 4, ATK: 1700) "Now I use Double Lance's effect to special summon another Double Lance from my graveyard!" The dual-wielding monster sliced through the air, creating a purple grave portal and letting a copy of the lance-welding monster to appear on the field. (LV. 4, ATK: 900)

"And with my two Double Lances, I construct the Overlay Network!" Another swirling vortex and brown energies swirled together and erupted. And out the blinding light appeared a red & gray armored warrior with a large buster sword in its right hand. (Rank 4, ATK: 2000)

"And here it is ladies and gentlemen! Alexander's Ace Monster has finally arrived! Give it up for _Heroic Champion - Excalibur_!" Natalie exclaimed, riling up the crowd.

"Now I activate Excalibur's effect!" The taller duelist turned his duel runner around and started racing towards his opponent. "By detaching two overlay units, Excalibur's ATK doubles until the end of your next turn." The two circling brown orbs were absorbed into Excalibur's sword, causing the buster sword to double in size and the Heroic Champion held the blade up with both hands as its ATK raised to 4000.

"Time to end this! Excalibur, attack Dark Strike Fighter!" With a powerful yell, Excalibur flew ahead of his duelist and swung right through the plane-themed monster's waist, causing it to explode.

 **Zeke's LP: 3600 - 3200**

"War Hammer & Extra Sword! Finish this duel!" And with the swing of a large electricity-powered hammer and two twin swords, Zeke yelled as smoke erupted from his duel runner, forcing the green motorbike to stop.

 **Zeke's LP: 3200 - 0**

"And there you have it! Another victory under Alexander's belt!" The MC stated, the audience cheering at their champion's victory. As this happened, Alexander got up from his duel runner and started walking towards his defeated opponent, even as the augmented reality disappeared around them. As he saw his opponent's distraught face brought memories of his youth, when he played with a mere Toolbox Warrior deck and faced his own share of losses.

"Out of curiosity, what card did you have face-down?" Alexander asked. Signing, Zeke pulled out the card from his on-board duel pad and revealed that it was _Morphtronic Forcefield_.

"I kind of thought you would try to use Torrential Tribute or Raigeki or something like that. But I guess that didn't happen."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short. You managed to go toe to toe with the champ with a lesser known archetype. That's something to be proud of." Alexander said with a smile and held his hand out. Zeke looked up in surprise before smiling back and shaking hands with his fellow duelist.

"Thanks for duel. But I'm already registered for the Nationals, so I'll be ready for rematch then."

"And I'll look forward to it." Alexander stated. And with that show of true sportsmanship, the match had concluded.

 _Back at Al's..._

"That was awesome!" Cassandra exclaimed, pumped up from the duel.

"Can't argue with you there." Jeremiah said as he paid his bill and got up.

" _And if you want to see more exciting duels, don't fret dear viewers! The National Championship is taking place in one month, right here in New York!_ " Natalie announced on the television. " _So stayed to ESPN2, your home for all your dueling action!_ "

And with that, Cassandra paid for her dinner and left the bar. As she headed for her cousin's place, she pulled out a black & red medal with the Konami Dueling League logo and the Florida flag on it. 'Nationals, here I come. But first, I need a duel runner."

 **Author's note 2: And with that, I'm officially back in the YGO fanfiction ring! But unlike most Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfics, I'm going to something different: Creating a story with no supernatural elements what so ever! (But if anyone's actually already made one, I apologize and wish you the best!) So like Eyeshield21, the beginning of Cardfight: Vanguard and nearly all of the Gundam Build Fighters series, the drama will come from competition, rivalry and all the stuff you expect from a great sports story. Now let me lay some ground rules:**

 **1). I'm only using real cards, so no anime, manga or video game exclusives unless they're made into real cards.**

 **2). I'm using the latest version of the OCG Banlist.**

 **3). All duels will be 8000 Life Points.**

 **So if anyone wants to send me ideas for OCs, please keep all of the above terms in mind.**

 **P.S. I don't care what any abridged series says, Riding/Turbo duels are awesome!**

 **Next Time: Fusion Fiasco!**

 **Please remember to read & review! See you next time!**


End file.
